


[アイナナ|萬千]入戲

by Neeruja



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeruja/pseuds/Neeruja
Summary: 拍攝妖万華鏡過程中的小故事。





	[アイナナ|萬千]入戲

大型企劃拍攝現場——

大神萬理向工作人員出示識別證，才得以進入搭好景的攝影棚，燈光在光替的協助下也已經調整完畢，待會要在古意的造景中營造出角色飄渺神秘的視覺效果。

秋天，四個當紅偶像團體將合作推出的古風企劃，現正如火如荼的籌備當中。  
今天便是以設定好的三個組別，分頭在不同的棚進行拍攝，萬理負責帶的是妖怪這邊的，為了讓環能儘早穿戴好層層裝束，他載大家比通告時間要早一些抵達現場，卻出乎意料看到平時應該不會早起的人。

「早啊，萬。」

當時正造型到一半的千從鏡子的反射向他打招呼。  
編髮的部分甚至已經弄好，很適合千。

一定是早早就開始準備了吧，萬理即使有些訝異，但也馬上理解，對方幾年下來，早已是專業的演藝人員了，因此他也笑笑地回了聲早，就帶著自家偶像去找造型師了，並沒注意到千在之後仍透過鏡子跟上去的目光。

*

導演讓妖怪們兩兩搭擋，拍攝形象照。

第一組完成的三月和九条，仍留下來觀看拍攝，現在，陸和十也差不多要拍完。

原本千的造型早就完成，只是為了等待搭擋的環而留到了最後；在工作人員看來，明明身為前輩的千卻沒有表現出任何不耐，反倒樂得捉弄起跟布條奮鬥不已的環，使得高大的孩子也忍不住求饒，逗趣的模樣讓在場的人員都笑了。

千扮演的是天狗，沒有多而繁複的掛飾、配色也是趨近無彩的單調，符合山林深處的脫俗之感，就是那一襲黑色羽翼，

  
看著有點癢。 

萬理不知道自己還有對羽毛過敏的可能，他遠遠的看著造景下、鏡頭前演出的傳說神怪，看到千自然而然換上一派悠然的神色，導演說那就是山的主人應有的自負與高深。

萬理或許無法很精準的形容這些，只覺得千跟剛才嬉鬧的樣子判若兩人，他想起稍早浮現的念頭，關於千已經是專業人士的這件事。

因為千的表現也帶出環的情緒，於是他們維持不錯的拍攝進度，順利收工。  
身為經紀人，替自家偶像感謝前輩的協助，合理不過，萬理去了休息室找千，開門即見對方正褪下那身黑色羽翼，好看的編髮垂在頭的一側，萬理似乎又感覺到一陣搔癢。

  
「萬，你來了。」

千笑著叫他，仍是身穿戲服，卻已經回復成平常輕巧的語氣，萬理想不起來，剛剛導演是怎麼形容千的？

  
「我是來謝謝你對我們環君的照顧，多虧有你，才能帶出他的表現。」

萬理微微頷首致謝，卻見千的表情又變了，抿著嘴好像不滿了起來，萬理不解，千倒是先問了：

  
「萬，你知道是什麼方法，讓我在拍攝時轉換情緒入戲的嗎？」

「呃...是什麼？」

「我當時在想...」  
  
  
喀喀聲響，邊說邊踩著高齒的木屐向他走來，仍是穿戴一身戲服，現在是千、還是天狗？

「...在想如果我真是天狗的話，就要把萬帶回山裏面去哦。」

同時一根羽毛被按在萬理的手裡，和千的手心覆了上去。

  
  


fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 2019/5/19 https://www.plurk.com/p/nbsu1x


End file.
